Temptation
by Ink Kissed
Summary: AU. The Fenton household takes on a new tenant, and unbeknownst to Daniel Fenton he finds her feisty Goth appearance and mysterious persona attractive, but even beautiful faces hide secrets.
1. Chapter One

**Temptation:**

AU. The Fenton household takes on a new tenant, and unbeknownst to Daniel Fenton he finds her feisty Goth appearance and mysterious persona attractive, but even beautiful faces hide secrets.

_**HOUSING AVAILABLE - $68 PER WEEK**_

_Pleasant, quaint room in a pleasant family home sports the view of billboards._

_Meals and laundry included._

_Suits a clean, tidy and quiet student._

_Please reply to: Mrs. Maddie Fenton, 62 Courtyard Drive, Amity Park._

_P.S. Must like crazy husbands, twenty-year old son, gossip fanatic daughter, and __**ghosts.**_

_Fourteen Radiant Road_

_Serenity, Florida_

_Mrs. Maddie Fenton_

_62 Courtyard Drive_

_Amity Park_

_Dear Mrs. Fenton,_

_I'd love to accept your offer on housing, with that certain fee of course. I am in need of somewhere to stay. Next week, I am due to start a Creative Writing course at Amity College and I haven't been able to find any _**helpful** _housing._

_I am scrupulously clean, and as tidy as anyone of my twenty-year old self can be. My hobby is reading, which I define as quiet. I get along well with children my age and gossip diseased daughters. I love crazy husbands too._

_Yours modestly,_

_Sam Manson._

_Ms. Sam Manson._

_P.S. Sorry haven't seen ghosts around lately, but I think they're awesome. You should also know that I'm a "Goth" ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. I don't eat meat and I tend to make people…standoffish. _

Clunky black boots shuffled precariously along the front doorstep of number sixty-two Courtyard Drive. Amethyst eyes sparked beneath a black faux-furred hood situated on her pale shoulders sprouting an ostentatious, sequin splattered black strapped top that heaved up her cleavage a bit too much. Skin-tight black jeans hugged her hips, a silver chain dangling along the pockets. Short choppy black hair tinted with dark blue peeked from her hood. Her breath came out softly, her black coated fingernails shaking nervously as she pressed down the door handle. Warm voices filled her sense of hearing, and a waft of cinnamon filled her nostrils that sported a naval dark purple ring.

"Hurry, Danny - she could be here any moment."

"Lord mom, calm the ghost patrol down…I doubt she'd want to eat cinnamon chicken, she is an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Whatever the hell that is."

"JACK! GET THE DOOR."

The man she assumed who was Jack appeared in front of her, his eyes crinkling beneath black hair squirted with a twinge of pure white along the backside of his neck. He wore an orange jumpsuit along his plump, looming figure, his arms stretched outwards and he crunched her against him in an earthly hug.

"Hello, Sam Manson. Welcome to the Fenton household, glad to be of service to you, let me show you your room." He spoke rapidly with a silly childish tone she found herself smiling at. He led her up stairs in their spacious lounge room, her eyes traveled along the length of the narrow stairway. Sam had lowered her hood, her hair sparkling in the dim light blue lighting the ceiling lamps cast upon her locks.

"Here you go." Mr. Fenton spoke, pausing by the entrance of the room he had for rent. He clasped his hands against his tummy, chortling to himself.

Sam giggled softly, her fingertips running across her lips gently, to which she nodded politely and adjusted her coat. She reached over Mr. Fenton and pushed the door open. The fresh smell of lavender drifted through the room, mingled with the peaceful tinkle of an outside wind chime or so she thought.

"That's our ghost catcher." Mr. Fenton explained vaguely. Sam blinked, her eyes roaming over the room - a simple desk beneath the window, a bed off to the side, large bookcase sprouting against the right wall, and a bedside table with a twisted lamp shade.

"Thank you for the room." Sam politely replied and before he left he told her that she'd meet the family at dinner which should be done soon and he trotted down the stairs to check, offering that she take a look around and if she could check the garden for her housewarming gift.

Sitting on the provided bed, the springs in the bed creaked under her slight pressure, and she sighed softly. She'd have to wait until tomorrow for her suitcases that her mother was reluctantly sending over. Fixating her gaze outside, she peered below and stripped off her coat deciding she'd take a look in the garden before dinner.

* * *

Grass – long, thick, uncut grass glistening with water and every blade soaked her skin. She lay sprawled against the plush green ground, flowers surrounding her frame. The blades tickled her bare arms, and she stared at a thunder-approaching sky, grassland all around her. A thick wind thieving the wind from her body, a sense of the sea filled her nostrils with salt, the clouds bloated formations.

The gift she had received from Mr. Fenton and his family was a book on ghosts, and a note attached that had told Sam to read up for ghosts were an important part of their family – not that she minded. She found ghosts intriguing as long as they didn't try to possess her…or scare her out of her wits.

A new voice protruded past her ears and her half-lidded eyelids pressed into icy-blue. She found her lips parting in a shocked manner for the man standing before her near the back door she had slipped through - courtesy of Mr. Fenton's scribbled arrows on sticky-notes informing her what each room was used for - was handsome, strikingly handsome.

His shaggy black hair ran into his eyes, drenched with what she calculated was sweat due to his white shirt with a red circle was darkened with a wet substance. Light blue jeans hugged his legs, and sneakers were crunching the grass beneath his feet. His eyes surveyed her, and she found herself blinking, and blinking not being able to form a coherent response.

"Dinner, veggie girl."

Well, nice to meet you too.

* * *

_Ha-ha._

_Sorry, I find myself possibly working more when I have a few projects. Besides, I might just be falling in love with this fan fiction story._

_Danny is flatteringly sexy in this story, believe me you will see in future chapters, perhaps the next? ;)_

_This is dedicated to the sweetest fifteen year old I know – Unfortunate Events._

_I own no c-l-a-i-m over Danny Phantom, no sir, miss._


	2. Chapter Two

**Temptation:**

I tried so hard, Danny. I tried so hard...

"Well, nice to meet you too handsome." Sam spoke tauntingly, as she leaned up - her elbows digging against the light splattering of dirt. Who did he think he was? Saviour of the whole bloody Amity Park? Violet clashed with surreal icy-blue, and she faltered with thinking of snarky comebacks for his eyes just caught her so off guard. His lips quirked into a soft smile, offsetting the way his arms crossed defiantly against his sweaty T-shirt. Her finger unconsciously gripped a hold of the plush grass, the blades breaking into thinner pieces by her tight grip, flittering against the ground, to kiss the dirt.

He gave no response and turned on the soles of his sneakers, his hair swishing against the soft breeze, his frame disappearing into the black surrounding of the inside of his home from her view of where she was occupied on the grass. Sliding to perch on her knees, she wiped the wet grass clinging to her pale elbows, and stood, sighing heavily. Her boots squashed the grass in a rhythmic pattern to the way her chest rose and fell.

Gripping the handle of the back door, she slid into the room her eyes peering into the kitchen where she saw Jack sitting at the head of the small table, stabbing his fork into the chicken slopped in gravy zealously. A young woman wore a teal-colored jumpsuit, her short auburn hair swooshing around as she flocked around the table. Her amethyst eyes were round and wide with glee as she approached what Sam calculated was her son, the boy who had criticized her vegetarian style. Her head turned to attract her attention onto Sam, who stood in the shadow of the doorway, leaning against the frame glaring daggers at the young man shoveling chicken into his mouth.

"Hello! You must be Sam, pleasure to have you stay here. Now, I'm not sure what "ultra-recyclo-vegetarian" is so I'm assuming it's like a Vegan? So I prepared you a veggie burger. I'm Maddie, this is Daniel but he prefers Danny, and my husband Jack. My daughter Jazz is out and about on some date so she might stop by later tonight." Maddie chattered continuously but was halted by Danny's eyes that stuck to her and she plopped down next to her husband in a chair.

The only chair available was across from Maddie, and closer towards Danny than Jack. Swallowing her urge to sock Danny across the face as he smirked at her veggie burger, plain on a bun while his chicken oozed gravy, she slid into the chair. Raising the burger towards her lips she bit into the burger, and her tastebuds exploded. The veggie burger tasted fantastic, and she just hoped that the word "veggie" was real, not like people who played cruel jokes - meat made her really sick.

"Maddie, I love this you cooked it wonderfully." Sam whispered, downing her burger in a faster amount of time than Danny could swallow his other bite and before Jack demolished his chicken. Danny gaped at her, and she fluttered her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious manner, excusing herself.

"Thank you! I left some towels for you upstairs if you wanted to take a shower later, I know it's getting later and you've probably had a long flight." Sam nodded her head in thanks, and smiled at Jack, who continued to eat his chicken, asking for seconds before Maddie could even take a bite of her hard-cooked meal. Her boots pressured against the kitchen tiles as she headed out of the small room, her eyes resting on the stairs that she soon traveled up. Her fingers unlatched the handle to her door and she hurried inside, closing her door behind her.

Flopping down on the mattress she was offered, she could see small springs peeking out from the soft cushioned rectangular mat. Magenta walls surrounded her, while her eyes flickered towards the window she opened it slightly letting a soft breeze slide through the room. She didn't mind the cold numbing her bare arms, she was used to it. After all, she had spent some time out in the cold when searching for a home - since her mother wasn't too lenient in letting her stay at her home as she turned twenty.

Sighing softly once more, she buried her face in her jacket that was resting on her elegant striped purple pillow. The fur tickled her red-brushed cheeks, and she inhaled the scent of her lavender shampoo that had stuck to her jacket. Her thoughts began to jumble up inside her head, and she briefly felt a tremor of fear trickle down her spine. For how long could she stay here? How long could she live here with the secret she kept? How long would this caring household be fooled by her? Tears formed in her eyes but she held them back with the soft biting of her lip, tugging at the pink skin.

Before she lost herself in tears the sound of creaking attracted her attention towards her doorframe where she saw Danny walk past, his hands shoved into his jean pockets carelessly. She watched the way his white shirt clung to his torso, she could see the outline of the muscles he occupied - he wasn't buff but he wasn't scrawny. She groaned into her hood as she mentally imagined him naked.

_Bad, bad, bad_. She chided herself harshly, slamming her face against her hood and her bed creaked under the weight. Danny's eyes flickered quickly to where he saw her slamming her head. He stopped, she could hear the squeak of his shoes and appeared into her room, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"Are you humping your bed? I could close the door - "

One look at the tears accumulating in the corners of her eyes and he froze, completely unaware that she was upset over an internal battle. His mouth closed, and he fumbled for words, his head tilting towards the ceiling as his eyes clenched shut in agitation.

"I'm sorry, Sam...I - I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just angry and I'm taking it out on you - " Once again he was halted by the pure harmonious laughter spearing through his ear drums. She was _laughing_. She pressed her palm against her chest, her breaths coming out harshly, and she laughed and laughed. Her hair whipped against her cheeks, the chain on her jeans clanking against the metal frame of her bed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're just funny." He rolled his eyes childishly and left the room, heading into where she saw - from Jack's scribbled handwriting - was the bathroom. Her throat clenched as she noticed it was near her room. He headed into the bathroom, and peeled his shirt off and she nearly fainted, he hadn't even closed the door yet! Did he even know the door was ajar and she could _clearly _see him? Her eyes trailed down his facial features, towards his muscular chest tainted with a dark scar across his stomach. Curiosity nailed at her insides, where could he have possibly gotten that scar? Her eyes peered even lower to where his pants were hugging his waist, his black and blue boxers raising upwards as he stretched his arms forward and closed the door.

Her heart began to pound heavily against her ribcage, and she wiped her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. She leaned over her bed and then remembered her suitcases hadn't come yet, they were to be delivered tomorrow. Frowning she tiptoed downstairs to see Maddie scrubbing the dishes vigorously and Jack sprawled against the couch, his eyes closed, his chest raising and falling in a steady pace.

"Excuse me - Maddie?" Maddie turned towards Sam, her eyes twinkling beneath the bright kitchen lights, the hood to what appeared to be her jumpsuit with orange goggles covered her head.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you have some pj's I could borrow? My mother isn't delivering my things until tomorrow." Maddie smiled brightly.

"Of course! You can borrow some of Danny's things, I'm sure he has a shirt and sweatpants, unless you feel uncomfortable? I know it's somewhat cliche to wear a guys clothing." Sam shook her head, glad to be able to borrow something to wear.

"It's fine, thank you."

"All right, let me go get you the clothes, go hop on in the shower." Clearly, Maddie wasn't aware that Danny was in there, but she headed up the stairs behind Maddie who slipped into a room a few feet down from where her room was. Before she even reached the bathroom, the door rammed open and she slammed into Danny's chest, albeit a very_ wet_ chest. Her violet eyes widened dramatically as Danny stood before her clad only in a white towel, his black hair dripping water onto the floorboards. His icy-blue eyes peered into her crimson complexion, and he smiled. She continued to stare at him, transfixed as the water slid down his chest, lower, lower, and lower.

"See something you like?"

"Oh, I see something all right."

Before he could answer, Maddie came back into view, shoving the clothes into Sam's arms oblivious to the tension thickening in the air between Sam and her son. "Here you are, Sam!" Danny stared at his clothes in her arms and blushed as his mother ushered him into his room so Sam could use the shower. Sam jumped into the shower quickly, finishing within moments and she exhaled in relief as all her worries faded away with the soft caress of the scalding water and some soap.

Slipping into the navy blue T-shirt and black sweatpants she was given, she tangled her hair up into a hairtie, her wet bangs clasping against her cheeks, water particles sliding down. She drew the shower curtain back, and let her dirty clothes hang into a hamper by the small closet in the bathroom. Stepping out in the chilling cold, she wrapped her arms against her chest and her teeth chattered as she stepped into her room. Staring outside, she glanced at the grass and smiled warily. Remembering that the Fenton's had a telescope she wrapped her coat around her shoulders and rushed down the stairs.

She noticed the sticky notes pointing towards the "Fenton Tower" she claimed it to be. Her bare-feet kissed the ground as she walked up the stairs into the small open town view, her fingers itching to peer at the moon. As she came closer and closer towards the large telescope pointing upwards in the sky a flash of white caught her attention. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she saw a version of Danny with snow-white hair, glowing green eyes and in a black and white suit _fly _into the sky.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one keeping secrets in the Fenton household.

* * *

_I don't particularly like this chapter, it didn't come out to well._

_I'm sorry this epically failed, and I really like this story too!_

_Hope you enjoyed anyway ;)_


	3. Chapter Three

**Temptation:**

With hidden secrets, comes a price not willing to be brought forth.

Her violet eyes narrowed in deep concentration as she watched the man swirl through the sky, his white hair gleaming in the star tainted dark blue horizon. It looked as if he had flown for years, the way he didn't stumble as wind sped against him, staining his cheeks a dark red, his body was straight, his arms fisted in front of him as he swerved. Her lips parted in awe as his eyes darted around the clouds above him, for a sign of something. Moments later, he landed back down onto the Fenton Tower, and didn't seem to notice a puzzled girl with dripping black hair shivering behind him. He muttered something under his breath and a flash of light came before her eyes, rings of white coming forth and the ghostly man turned back into a shirtless, but with black lounge pants Danny Fenton.

She cleared her throat, and he swirled around, his icy-blue eyes wide with horror as he noticed that she had seen his transformation. She could hear him still muttering under his breath, but his tone was harsher - he was probably cursing. His hands turned into fists as they hung at his sides, crunching the fabric of his sweatpants. His voice came out rough, not teasing or friendly like before.

"Why the hell are you up here? This is off limits." He hissed, his pupils flashing a light green as he shuffled forward, leaning into her face - so close that she could feel his warm breath spewing against her chilled cheekbones. She took a few steps back, her toes scrunching against the frozen tiles, her breath rasping out in clouds of white. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to seem supercilious, despite the edging fear that was slowly rising in the pit of her stomach, churning.

"There wasn't any note saying it wasn't, _Daniel_. Your father just noted that this was a place where I could watch the stars best." His fingers reached out towards her, and he shoved her shoulders with such a brute force she screamed as she stumbled over herself and collided with the floor. The fear she was biting back cleared, and thumped up into her eyes. Before she ran down the stairs, she could see the shock in his face. Her feet sprinted up the stairs, and into her room where she shoved her door behind her. Her breath came out hard, her chest rising sharply as she struggled for breaths. Her heart shoved up against her chest, the sound ringing throughout her ears.

Tears of frustration streamed down her pale cheeks momentarily before she wiped them away, regaining her breath as she slumped against her door. Heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs and she almost jumped out of her skin when a soft knock pressed against the wood of her door.

"Sam...please open up...I'm sorry - I-I didn't mean to shove you." He pleaded, his voice crackling with fear as he now began to pound against her door. Briefly she wondered how the hell his parents couldn't hear a thing.

"Stay away from me." She quipped, her fingers shaking as she stood and backed away from her door, collapsing against her bed. Curling into a tight ball, her arms wrapping around her knees, she closed her eyes - drifting off to sleep in a few moments of hesitation, for fear that Danny would hurt her. She shivered at the fact that she had forgotten to wrap herself up in her sheets. Unbeknownst to her, her door opened and Danny walked into her room, frowning at her fetal position, the way her frame shook from the cold and fear he had struck through her. He stood against her bedside, watching her chest rise and fall in soft breaths. Her wet black tinted with blue hair sprawled along her pillow, a few strands attached to her cheeks and lips.

The moonlight shone through the curtain-less windows, casting a white glow on her already pale skin. She looked at peace as the tension released from her body, her arms going limp and falling against her bed as she slept. He carefully pulled the sheets from under her - which was really hard, considering how the bed was so small - and wrapped them around her. He watched as she snuggled deeper into the sheets. He reached his hand to brush her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before closing her door behind her and heading off to bed where nightmares were sure to attack his mind. He'd have to explain a lot to his parents and even to Sam, if she ever forgave him, in the morning.

* * *

Her eyelids flickered open, a soft glow of sunlight peeping through her now curtain covered windows, the room drenched in a comfortable heat unlike last night when it was so cold. Her familiar dark blue and black striped comforter was sprawled against her, and she struggled to comprehend how it got there. Finally, after rubbing sleep from her eyes and blinking to adjust her eyesight she noticed two black suitcases near her door. A light blue sticky note was attached to her closed door, and she peeled her comforter and black sheets off her, moving towards it curiously. The sticky note was scribbled with neat cursive, and she read it, swallowing the fear rising up her throat.

_I'm sorry Sam, please forgive me...I was angry because you found out something I want to remain a secret._

_If you'll forgive me, I'll tell you about it?_

_Please forgive me?_

_- Danny._

Tearing the note off her door, she left it against the desk beneath her window, slightly crumpled from the pressure she placed against it. Heading back towards her door, she opened it to smell the soft scent of syrup and pancakes. Yanking out a tight dark black T-shirt scribbled with purple lettered words screening 'Bite Me', light gray skinny jeans, a black bra, matching undies, and black socks. Along with a small toiletry bag she headed into the bathroom where she changed into her clothes and pulled a comb through her now silk-smooth black-blue strands. She frowned at the slight red that surrounded where she had left her naval ring in all night but ignored it, brushing her teeth hastily. She attached black dangling skull earrings into her ears, along with a silver-chained necklace that rested against her chest.

She placed on her makeup, black mascara, heavy black eyeliner, and dark purple eyeshadow. Gathering up her things, she shoved them back into the toiletry bag and tossed it into her room, where it rested against her suitcases. She left Danny's borrowed clothes in the bathroom as she hurried back into her room, to place on her feet small black boots. The borrowed clothes she rested against the crease in her right arm and she headed downstairs to the awaiting aroma of pancakes.

What she wasn't aware of was that it wasn't even ten in the morning, and Danny was cooking at the stove. Scowling, she watched as Danny turned and swallowed what must've been spit. He drank her in, his Adam's apple bobbing. She placed his clothes down on the counter, taking a seat in one of the empty kitchen chairs.

"What are you staring at? Shouldn't you be tending the pancakes?" She was taken aback at how harshly she was speaking to him but beside his frame tensing as he cooked, he didn't seem to mind or even care. He whistled softly, his cheery tunes contrasting against the sour auma she was throwing off her in all directions. In a matter of moments, he placed a warm plate of large, steaming pancakes in front of her, different bottles of syrups resting against the table's surface.

Sitting down beside her, he drenched his pancakes in a sugary syrup while she chose the sugar-free bottle, lightly spreading syrup on her two pancakes, while he was devouring his five. Men, she inwardly sighed at their disgusting eating habits. She constantly could feel his gaze on her, the light icy-blue eyes piercing through her soul, wanting to tell her something but he was afraid she'd scream again. She knew for she saw his face, he was upset that he'd scared her. She cleared her throat once finished with her pancakes, and leaned back in her chair, fisting her fingers through her hair to push it away from her eyes.

"Will you spend the day with me today, Sam, please?" She turned her attention onto Danny, whose face was stained with sticky syrup and she bit her lip to suppress her laughter. He looked so cute. Oh, dear god, now she was sounding like a high school girl crushing on the dreamy boy with light brown eyes and long ear-length brown hair. She cracked her knuckles in response, her lips tugging downwards into a frown.

"I guess." She might as well, she'd get a tour of the small city of Amity Park, and try to see what Danny had been hiding. He grinned, his smile spreading against his face and making his eyes brighter with joy as he collected their dishes and cleaned up at a brisk pace. He cleaned the grill he used to make pancakes, cleaned the counter, wiped his face, and shoved the dishes in the dishwasher. He murmured a quick be right back and sprinted up the stairs, her fingers drumming against the table in hesitation as she mulled on her thoughts.

Minutes - seeming like hours to her - passed and he came down the stairs his slightly curly black hair running into his beautiful baby blues. He was dressed in baggy black pants, a simple white T-shirt underneath a striped light blue and gray hoodie and black sneakers. She resisted the urge to lick her lips as she stood, running upstairs to grab her black jacket and followed him outside into the cold morning.

"Your mother sent over your things, and since I was up I just placed them in your room." Danny spoke, as they walked down the gray sidewalk, specks of light yellow grass peeping through the cracks. She nodded, her finger taking their position in the pockets of her jacket, the faux fur hood tickling the back of her neck. Her eyes peered around their surroundings, at the large buildings and small apartments and homes they passed. Her breath passed through her lips in a soft trail of white, evaporating in moments and reappearing at each breath she tossed from her mouth.

"So what's with the freezing morning stroll around town?" He smiled softly, his shoulder bumping against hers as they passed a beautiful dark flower shop, but Sam stopped in front of it, barely listening to Danny's reply of "Giving you a tour."

Danny rolled his eyes and stood beside her as she stared into the closed flower shop, gazing at the different varieties of flowers and other items in the back of the store. Danny folded his arms against his chest as she turned her attention back on him.

"First item on the tour, this place." Sam smiled the memories of last night erasing from her mind as she listened to Danny.

"Kiki's Flower Shop slash new age store, she sells like crystals, incense, stones, gothic jewelry, bags, clothes, gift cards, your kind of store Sam." She rolled her eyes and Danny made a mental note as they continued walking to get her an application, his sister Jazz was very good friends with Kiki.

Their tour around town continued for a few hours and soon enough Sam felt her feet aching, and Danny felt so exhausted as they both slumped into a small restaurant and ordered two hot chocolates along with a plate of country biscuits. Sam sighed, sipping off her black jacket as she situated herself in the chair, nibbling on a hot biscuit. Danny sipped his hot chocolate from a dark blue mug, blinking at Sam as she chewed on her biscuit. She leaned forward and as she finished the biscuit, drummed her fingertips against the small table.

"So, tell me about last night." It wasn't a small request, she was ordering it, and he smiled softly as he placed down his mug. She traced the top of her mug, and stared at him, violet burning into icy-blue.

"I'm a halfa, half ghost, half human due to an accident in my parent's basement when I was younger. I protect Amity Park, for my parents have a ghost portal in the basement and ghosts spit out of it every moment, every day on the hunt for me. My parents have been trying desperately to figure out a way to close the portal since they now know what I am. I don't want anyone to know this secret because everytime I get close to someone, they end up hurt. My sister Jazz..." He stumbled over his words, his voice stiff. "Got in an accident with one, and now has a scar going down from her right eye to the left side of her chin."

"Where'd you get your scar?"

"You saw it?"

"Yeah," Her face turned red as she remembered how she had seen it. "When you came out of the bathroom." She quickly coated over how she had watched him undressing. He nodded in understanding, blushing as he joined her in reminiscing.

"Well...there was this huge battle with my Dad's old friend, Vlad Masters...who also has a ghost counterpart, except he's evil and I got injured...and it's never really quite healed." Sam quirked a pencil-thin black eyebrow at his vague words but downed her hot chocolate and sighed in relief.

"Thanks for today, Danny."

"Anytime...I'm sorry for hurting you last night." She didn't answer, she wasn't quite sure if she forgave him or not.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the Fenton home, dinner was placed on the table and Maddie smiled softly at the two when they settled down. Jack raised his eyebrows in contemplation, his voice booming over the table as they chewed on their spaghetti - veggie sauced for Sam.

"You didn't go somewhere and makeout with her did you, Danny?" Jack chuckled as Maddie began to laugh and Danny sighed in irritation as his father's jokes, and Sam lowered her head, as her complexion burned crimson. Dinner swiped by and Sam offered to do the dishes, which Maddie took some reluctance to but finally agreed. Jack and Maddie headed upstairs to most likely sleep or watch a movie and Danny helped her with the remaining pile. Sam arched her back, loosening the tight muscles and headed upstairs to change, feeling in the mood for a romantic chick-flick movie she could make fun of.

Slipping into small black lounge shorts, and a white tanktop she traveled downstairs to see a familiar curly black haired man already sitting on the large couch, immersed in his television show. Sighing, she sat down beside him and he blushed at how her shorts rose up on her thighs, revealing her creamy pale skin. She ignored his raging male hormones, and plucked a book from the bookshelf beside her, having to go back upstairs and retrieve her reading glasses. As she settled deeper into the cushions, as Danny's cop show tore through her eardrums, he whispered.

"You're hot in those glasses."

"What?" She turned her attention onto him, and he stumbled over his words, clamping his hands over his mouth and pretending he hadn't spoken. She stared at him bewildered and changed the subject.

"Do you want to watch something?"

"A romantic comedy, I love making fun of how corny they are." Danny grinned and moved towards the large television to plop a DVD inside. Moments later a romantic comedy flickered on the screen. He stretched his legs out onto the coffee table, his arm brushing against hers once again that day. The room they occupied was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight peeping into the windows, and the television screen. After hours of corny lines, loud giggles, and sassy retorts at the director's work, Sam found herself dozing off, her head resting on Danny's shoulder. He smirked, his arm resting over the couch and his hand grazing her other shoulder. She breathed softly, making him shiver at her warm breath flowing against his arm.

He didn't know how long these warm moments would last, especially since he found himself growing closer and closer towards her, he was sure a ghost was lurking in the shadows awaiting it's chance to harm her. He swore to himself that nothing would harm her as long as he was alive.

* * *

_Hope it was enjoyable:)_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._


	4. Chapter Four

**Temptation:**

Love is peculiar and she found herself fumbling in its course - but her path was spiraling downward, she was crashing.

She groaned as the soft falling of rain disturbed her quite comfortable but slightly achy slumber. Her eyes blinked consistently as she attempted to stretch her arms forward only to realize that she was stuck beneath Danny. She knew she had fallen asleep on him during the movie for she had cursed herself before falling prey to sleep, knowing she'd blush for days when awoken. She tried to pull herself away from him only to feel more pressure placed on her legs. Apparently Danny had fallen asleep to, and now she was sprawled against the couch with Danny beside her, his arms wrapped around her quite protectively and his legs ontop of hers. Her cheeks were so so red that she feared they would remain a permanent red shade. Frowning, she managed to tug herself out of his secure grip, her cheek colliding quite painfully against the floor.

Grunting, she managed to push herself upwards, not even caring at the moment that she most likely had woken him up, and stared at him - no, she _wasn't watching_ him sleep, she wanted to sit on the couch and watch some cartoons or something. Even so, as she stared at her forgotten book on the coffee table, her glasses placed inside as a bookmark, she lost interest in reading the ink stained pages filled with a daring romance and a highly unlikely adventure. Her amethyst eyes narrowed slyly as she peeped at him through the mussed limp strands of her black hair that hung in her eyes. She twirled a thin strand, deciding that she'd re-dye it a different color.

He was lying on the couch, stomach down with his face buried where she had permanently been sitting the former night, one of his arms dangled off the couch but pressed against the floor. His other arm slung against the top of the couch, his fingers about to slide off. His legs were intertwined, and she bit her lip to suppress the giggles tempting to overflow past her lips. How could he breathe properly lying like that? A soft sigh fluttered through her lips and she let her arms hang shyly against her sides, her fingertips brushing against the skin of her legs. Grinning suddenly, she leaned down beside Danny, and managed to shove him off the couch so he lay sleeping against the floor, a loud thud resounding from his forceful shove. He only grunted and continued to sleep, and she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

Situating herself back on the very comfortable couch, she was about to reach for her book only to have a hand snatch around the skin of her wrist. She let out a squeak as she was pulled against a now very awake twenty-year old with a rat's nest on his head. His beautiful - oh dear god, _beautiful? - _Light blue eyes glinted with amusement as she was now laying ontop of him, her breath intermixing with his. She was very aware of her body pressing against his, her heart beating to heavily for her liking especially so close to this _man. _He smirked, enjoying this way to much.

"You smell." She spoke teasingly, her eyes shimmering with laughter, as she lay there with him, very well aware that she was leaning closer, and closer towards his face. Her lips hovered above his, she could see his eyes closing, his dark lashes pressing against the bags beneath his eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and immediately Sam jumped out of her skin, stumbling away from Danny, and banging her head against the brown coffee table in the process. Swearing dark profanities under her breath, she rocked back and forth, her eyes darting towards the sound of her torturer.

She was awe-struck to see a beautiful girl with light hazel eyes, twinkling an almost surreal teal shade standing before them near the door, with a suitcase in her grasp. Long, light red - a light shade of orange - hair trailed down towards the middle of her back, and she watched the two of them blushing like high-school kids being caught kissing, a look of humor and glee in her beautiful eyes. Her hair was pulled back with a teal headband, her long white peacoat making her glow, her face was dappled with droplets of rain. The long scar running from the right side of her eye to the left side of her chin didn't damper her startling beauty a tad - it made her, to Sam, look heroic. So, she must be his sister Jazz.

"Well, Danny I see you have a friend. Hi, I'm Jasmine, Jazz for short." Sam stared at her, feeling flustered all of a sudden with her most likely ruffled black hair, tinged with dark blue and her face the color of a tomato. She gulped, but could see no repulsive gleam in her eyes. Danny was staring at his feet, his eyes filled with a flicker of sorrow, but Sam couldn't tell what for, wasn't he happy his sister was here? She parted her lips, reaching slowly out towards Danny but her hand dropping in mid-air.

"Hi...Jazz, I'm Samantha, Sam for short - the new tenant here." Jazz's soft smile turned beaming, and Sam found herself smiling gently, it felt so contagious. Jazz placed down her suitcase, hurrying over towards the two of them and pulling Danny into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. She breathed into his ear, her fingers gripping his T-shirt very tightly, her fingers scrunching the fabric on his shoulders. His frame was rigid and tense, his icy-blue eyes staring right through Sam.

"I've missed you, little bro'." She turned to stare into his eyes and was met with distant light blue. Frowning, and seemingly perplexed she glanced at Sam and suddenly burst out laughing, making Sam angry. Danny's face turned a light red, his ears burning that cherry red color.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny! If I had known you'd be so pissed at me interrupting I would've came later tonight, it is after all almost Thanksgiving!" Danny rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, and Sam relaxed.

"I've missed you to Jazz, now can I go get a shower? Go get mom and dad up so they can fix breakfast." Jazz winked at the now cranky brother of hers as he stomped up the stairs, and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry I came so early if I had known - "

"Don't worry about it." Sam cut her off, smiling but feeling her chest tighten with remorse that she was so close to kissing Danny and then they pulled apart, maybe it wasn't right. Shaking off her thoughts she listened to Jazz saying she was going to go say hello to her parents and drag them down so they could make their famous huge breakfast. Sam nodded and watched her depart, and sighing softly she yanked herself off the floor and headed into the kitchen.

Rummaging for a mug, she pulled out a dark blue one and busied herself with making some hot chocolate she found in a box on the counter. The soft sound of the water heating up flowed through her ears and she situated herself on the counter, her legs bumping against the drawers below. She looked up, her hair running into her eyes to see Danny dressed in black jeans, a navy blue sweater situated on his upper torso, his dark hair dripping droplets of water against his shirt. She stifled a giggle, and cocked her head to the side.

"You took a fast shower." She smirked, feeling her mood escalate to the ceiling as he grinned at her, coming closer and closer.

"You counting the minutes, Sam?" She snorted, flicking her hand in a brushing off motion as he pushed back a few strands of her hair, his breath smelling minty and fresh. He was so intoxicating, and she leaned in but was halted by the soft sound of a chime indicating her water was heated and ready. Swearing inwardly, she jumped off the counter and mixed in the hot chocolate mix, sipping down the scalding water. As she blinked at Danny he shrugged his shoulders, scuffing his feet against the kitchen tiles.

"Do you want to check out Kiki's store today? I know you want to check it out some more."

"I'd love to check it out." She placed down her mug, now half-empty, a rim of brown against the top. He nodded in response, about to speak but bit off his words as Jazz came into view along with a very happy Jack and Maddie Fenton. Breakfast ensued, and to their word it was huge and delicious, Sam felt as though her stomach would burst if she ate anything else.

* * *

After taking a much appreciated and soothing shower, she managed to rid her black hair of the dye and just let it remain black. She even removed all traces of her usual gloomy makeup but left her nose ring intact. She pulled on black jeans and a long-sleeve gray shirt, a white cami peeping out from the v-cut. Black bracelets clanked against her wrists, a silver key necklace hanging against her chest. Light gray boots were pulled up to her ankles, and she sighed blowing a now dry strand of black hair away from her face. Her feet stomped carelessly down the stairs, and an amused Jazz gazed at her from the comfortable depths of the couch she was sprawled upon.

"Going somewhere?" She raised her black eyebrow in confusion, but nodded in response nonetheless. Slipping on a faux-furred dark blue hooded jacket by the closet near the front door, she stepped outside and let the cold air swipe against her. The sky was a pastel of different colors - orange, a light pink, light blue and yellow. Odd, for so mid in the morning. Lost in her thoughts, she leaned back on the soles of her boots and her head titled back to see a baffled Danny.

"You're...not wearing any makeup or dye in your hair. Sam, you look - "

"If you say beautiful, I'll punch you."

"Weird."

She rolled her eyes, starting down the sidewalk, ignoring the soft chuckles spewing from Danny's lips, as he spoke - angering her even more.

"You're...going the wrong way."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, turned on the heels of her boots and stomped down the other way, her hair flying in the soft breeze as she stumbled past Danny. Her eyes twinkled with anger, and Danny coughed into his black gloves as he followed after her trying hard to bite away his idiotic grin.

"Where the hell am I even going?" She turned to stare at Danny, and shrugged her shoulders in defeat as he grabbed her upper arm and laughed, leading her towards Kiki's flower shop. He had been talking to Jazz while Sam was in the shower, about getting her an application, and Jazz had told him Kiki would be grateful. He smiled at her, and watched as her cheeks turned a soft red, and he found himself swallowing down the urge to kiss her. Kiki's flower shop came into view, and Sam's eyes widened with childish glee.

Minutes passed, and Sam came out of the store, an application in her fingertips and a huge smile on her lips. Danny removed his foot from the lamppost he was leaning against and raised his eyebrows at Sam's odd posture. She shoved the piece of paper in her pocket, and wrapped her arms around Danny's frame, relishing and how warm it felt with his stunned arms wrapping around her, tugging her close to his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, and pulled away once she noticed what she had done, blushing crazily. Danny coughed to hide the joy that sparked within him, and before he could respond, a frame tackled itself into him, latching their lips onto his.

Sam stumbled back a couple of feet, tears springing into her eyes. A girl, with dark skin and curly hair had thrown herself into Danny and was kissing him. Danny wasn't even pulling away. She turned her face upwards to the sky, biting her lip drawing a few droplets of blood. She shook her head, tears blurring her vision as she took off back towards the house. Stumbling inside, she noticed Jazz's stunned expression, but she didn't care. She rushed up the stairs, and grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number as fast as she could.

"Tucker...? Hey...can I come home?"

_

* * *

_

_Hope it was enjoyable:D_

_I'm so, so sorry for the late updates, I've been super busy but I'm getting to updating everything soon._

_By the way, has anyone seen the movie Tangled? If not, I suggest you do, it's not really cliche and it's just so beautiful. :)_


	5. Chapter Five

**Temptation:**

Work always came before pleasure, but rules were always meant to be broken.

"Sam," An annoyed sigh escaped past the lips of her best friend and co-worker, assigned on the same case as her, Tucker. "You know it's pathetic for you to fall for the _client_ of this case." Her fingertips traced the rim of the thin glass filled with a familiar red liquid; a strawberry daiquiri. Her eyes were rimmed red, due to her excessive tears while she rode on the plane back to Florida.

"You don't think I _know _that, Tucker?" She spat, her heart spamming against her chest in sync to her boots tapping the bar stool. Ever since she had called Tucker last night claiming she wanted to go home, a break from her case, he bombarded her with questions on how the case was going. Her case, a job ordered by the head of her Corporation, was to live with the Fenton family for a few months, maybe even a year and gather information on Daniel Fenton and his unusual ghost-like powers. She had this job, plus College classes that started soon to worry about. She was finding it increasingly hard, due to her feelings for Danny getting in the way. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before; he actually looked past her way of style.

Tucker snorted sympathetically, before he lowered his head, becoming absorbed with the PDA contraption he carried with him all the time. His drink, a simple coke with rum, lay untouched and hardly sipped on the sleek black bar counter. Sam rolled her eyes, and rested her chin on her palm, supported by her elbow on the counter. Her eyes glanced at Tucker, who was probably telling their boss that everything was going according to plan. They had never actually seen their boss in person, just that he was male and wanted the Fenton's life ruined. It was somewhat frightening for a Corporation, of journalists, to do something to just one family, a young adult in particular. He was also somewhat like a tyrant, and real strict. If his plans weren't going the way he wanted, he'd make life a living hell.

"I conducted a flight back to Amity Park for you, so you should head back to the airport ASAP," Sam stood, her drink more than halfway drained as she slid her coat back onto her shoulders and left towards the door. "Oh, and Sam?" She arched her neck back to hear what his last comment was.

"Just follow your heart, if you'd rather abort the case then hell its fine with me...but I'm not covering your ass when Boss fires you, and me." Her pencil-thin black eyebrow rose in surprise, and he grinned. Tucker was always there for her...but she had to finish this case, she couldn't lose her job, because Tucker would quit in the process with her. It was just a stupid crush, and she was sure Danny wasn't reciprocating those feelings at all.

* * *

He was stunned.

How in the world did such a peaceful afternoon turn into him pushing away the girl who had dumped him a year ago, her following him home, and a tearful-eyed sister of his telling him Sam had gone back to Florida, and she didn't' know how long? Fury licked at his insides, and he slammed his fist against his powder-blue wall, leaving an indent. He was pissed beyond belief, the one girl who left him feeling things he hadn't felt before was gone from his grasp? It was all because of his stupid ex-girlfriend Valerie. What the hell was running through her mind when she just came out of nowhere and _kissed _him? Did she feel guilty from dumping him? Or was she just so conceited and jealous of him finding a better girl that she had to ruin it?

He felt disgusted with himself. Flopping down on his bed, he stared at his dark gray ceiling, and wondered what he could tell Sam when she came back. He had already messed up with her before, and now he had yet another dilemma. Valerie wasn't a clingy little girl; she hadn't even wanted to hold his hand in public when they were dating. Why now, did she want to kiss him in front of another girl? He grunted in frustration and slid off his shoes, storming down the stairs to see his mother, Maddie, and Jazz conversing with Valerie. She was still _here _in _his _house.

"Valerie...what do you want?" He hissed, his tone thick with anger as his mother flashed him a confused, horrified expression. Jazz's eyebrows rose curiously, as she parted her lips to speak.

"Valerie told us that you two were still dating." He snorted, his fingers fisting inside his jean pockets, he was so angry he could just punch her...but he wasn't like that. He still had his dignity and chivalry intact. He sighed gently, upturning his palms in the air to dismiss the subject and push them away. He slid into black boots by the door and slipped outside, not caring about the look of anger Valerie was shooting at the back of his head. He carried himself out in the backyard, and fumbled with the contents in his pockets. Scraps of paper. His eyebrows rose with surprise as he unraveled the pieces and read the scribbled slanted writing in dark purple pen.

_Samantha Manson is out to expose you. _

_Don't trust her, Fenton. I know all about her objectives here in your household. _

_She will shatter your heart, leave your family heartbroken._

_Valerie._

_P.S. Don't be pissed at me, I just don't want you hurt. Jealousy is a bitch, and it was useful against that minx._

He ripped the thin scraps of paper into shreds, letting the white pieces flitter towards the ground. Who did she think she was? Savior of his life and heart? He would play by his own rules, he didn't care if his heart got broken or not. Well, yes, he did but that didn't matter. Sam wouldn't do something like that...he just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that she wouldn't end up exposing his...powers.

Sighing out loud in frustration, he fisted his fingers through his tousled black hair that had grown since he was a young teen. It was still that dark black, slightly longer, covering his ears a tad and curly. Girls had always loved to play with his hair while he snoozed when studying in the library. Apparently, according to his sister Jazz and "fan girls" she'd like to call them, he was very attractive with his black hair and light blue eyes. He shoved his hands, once again, into his pockets and lifted his head towards the sky. Footsteps alerted his attention to someone approaching him, and his icy-blue eyes flickered towards the person. His mom...?

His lips parted so he could speak, but Maddie interrupted him by wrapping her arms around him in a tight motherly embrace. She buried her face against his left shoulder; he was tall compared to her small frame. He did the same, and sighed angrily. His fingertips gripped her teal jacket tightly.

"Oh Danny, girls are so complicated aren't they?"

"You could say that Mom, I guess it's a part of life." She laughed, and he smiled at her as she pulled herself away, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"I've missed talking with just you and I, Daniel. Life is so hectic nowadays." That brought a laugh past his lips, and he chuckled heartily.

"Are you kidding? When has life not been? Dad and you have always had a hectic lifestyle." She nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home, Valerie left...although I wondered why she'd lie about something like dating you still...?"

"I honestly don't know."

To protect him.

* * *

She gripped the door handle to the Fenton household, feeling a sense of déjà vu at the similar gesture from a few days before. Shaking her head, feeling her hands shake against the door handle she pulled back, hesitant. She was _going _to tell Danny everything. She knew it was an idiotic thing to do, but perhaps he would know who this guy after him was. She wanted to stop this madness. She wanted a normal job, she wanted to be able to fall in love with Danny without jealous girlfriends or anything else getting in her way. Inhaling sharply, she opened the door to face an astonished Jazz who was watching television, eating a bowl of ice-cream. Maddie came into the main room to drop the bowl of icing she was stirring, Jack continued to snore upstairs, and Danny's eyes widened as wide as could be.

"Danny...I need to tell you something."

* * *

_Don't you love cliffhangers? :D_

_Well...this isn't exactly a cliffhanger, is it? :o_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._

_Now, I know the "secret" Sam has isn't exactly...well, astonishing...but I tried to make it realistic instead of something like Sam being a ghost, too._


	6. Chapter Six

**Temptation:**

I never expected to meet you, to unfurl all the secrets of my heart.

"...Sam? What? I thought you left...for good?" Danny's lips were constantly opening and closing, confusion swirling in the depths of those ice-blue eyes that made Sam's heart pound uncontrollably. His fingertips were clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turning a shallow shade of white. She could see the gears in his head churning over and over, trying to think of a logical reason why she could be back. Valerie's note appeared in his mind and he tried to suppress the urge to bash something again. There was no way that Sam, this intelligent, beautiful girl he wanted to know more about could be out to expose his secret and harm his whole family. There had to be a reason, was that why she had come back? Was that what she needed to tell him?

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat, threatening to cut off her air circulation and before she moved to ask to speak to Danny in private she hurried over to Maddie, leaning down to help pick up the shattered pieces of the bowl. Maddie gasped, becoming absorbed in a flustered state, her eyes widening with embarrassment. She laughed nervously, rising to excuse herself to go retrieve a broom. "Oh, silly me." She muttered to herself while walking into the kitchen to rummage through the small closet where they hung their coats and other outdoor equipment they used around the house, such as the vacuum.

A pregnant silence filled the room, shattering after seconds by the clank of a spoon against a bowl. A light thump reached Sam's ears but she didn't turn around to hear what the cause was. She assumed that Jazz was either removing herself from the room to give her and Danny a moment alone or she was getting ready to berate Sam for leaving unannounced. She seriously was hoping it was the former, but then again she didn't want to be alone with Danny yet. She was afraid from the look in his eyes, that he knew something about her that she prayed he would never know about from anyone else but her.

"I need to pee." Jazz's voice filtered through the air, drenched with heavy tension and pure silence. Her footsteps receding upstairs proved to Sam that her guess was correct. She was leaving the two alone so that they could speak, so that Danny would be able to know why she had suddenly up and disappeared for a few hours. Her head inclined downwards towards the floor, her hair slipping down to create a dark curtain around her face. Her heart was rammed against her ribcage, creating an unsteady rhythm in her body. Her slender fingertips carefully picked the shattered remains of the bowl, some smeared with the white goop of icing. A loud, unnecessary sigh chilled her to the bone. Sam inhaled sharply, holding her breath, waiting to see what was about to happen. Just when she could feel Danny's hand press against her back, getting ready to turn her to face him, Maddie returned with a broom and dust pan. Danny cursed under his breath, muttering about a cockblocker. Sam resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it might make her facade crumple and tears stream down her cheeks.

His hand quickly retreated and he took the broom from Maddie, standing in front of the crouching Sam and sweeping the shards of the bowl into the dustpan. Sam let the pieces in her hand drop into the dustpan. She stood shakily, and let his mother lead her into the kitchen so she could hopefully look to see if any shards got into her skin, and wash her hands of the white icing. While they let the tap water pour down against the sink, Sam's shoulders slumped down and her violet eyes were shrouded with sorrow. Maddie hummed and after thoroughly examining Sam's hands, shoved them under the now hot water, pouring hand soap into her frail hands. Maddie leaned closer to Sam, speaking into her ear. "Whatever you decide to tell Danny, make sure it's the truth. He was worried sick over you, in fact he was about to come look for you. Was afraid you had been kidnapped." Her words filled Sam with a sense of hope.

She sighed. "Thank you, Maddie. I'm sorry for worrying all of you, especially Danny...I'm just afraid of letting anyone know that I care. My childhood wasn't the best, and I have a hard time letting people into my heart."

Maddie removed Sam's hand from beneath the warm water and she dried them with a dish towel. "It's alright, just know that that's the thing about trust, it's the ability to let people into your heart. Danny cares about you; don't let your fear drive the people that do care about you away." Just then she let out a loud laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have to take the ectoplasm samples out of the fridge." Maddie left Sam to muse over her thoughts. Sam shrunk against the counter beside the sink, her eyes crinkled in deep thought, her head pressed downwards towards the tiled kitchen floor. Her chest heaved with her heavy breaths, and she didn't even notice Danny had been watching her and his mother, wasn't aware he had been listening, and that he was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide with anxiety and Danny was having a hard time trying to find the right time to intervene into her thoughts.

"How much did you hear?" Her soft voice made him jump, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't been expecting to have been caught, but then he knew Sam wasn't an oblivious girl. Maybe just to her own feelings perhaps.

"Er...uhm, everything." He admitted, knowing that even if he had lied, she would've known and it would have been something she could use against him. He knew she was a feisty one. She sighed, and turned away from him, her fingertips rising to tuck her black hair behind her pierced ears. She let a few moments of silence trickle between the two, before she gestured towards the ceiling. "Do you mind if we go talk up on the Fenton Tower? I'd rather our conversation be between us first." Danny nodded in consent, leading the way up to the tower and leaving her alone in the kitchen. Sam let out a shaky breath and smoothed her hands along her black jeans. She didn't know what would result from their conversation, but she only hoped it wouldn't cause any of his family to be hurt. She was tired of hurting people to get ahead in her career. It was the time to pour her heart out.

* * *

As her footsteps reached the top of the Fenton Tower, she saw Danny sitting on the floor, his back against the balcony railing, his hair being swept around by the light breeze. Her arms folded across her chest as she stepped over towards him, situating herself beside him. Her legs stretched out along the ground, her fingers nervously intertwining and resting into her lap. She glanced off to the side, afraid to look at the man who conflicted her emotions. Her lips parted so her words could come out clearly. "I'm going to tell you everything. The reason why I am here, the reason why I ran...the reason why I'm afraid to be any more related to your family. I'd like it if you wouldn't speak until I'm finished. There is a lot I have to tell you." Her voice began to shake uneasily, and she felt something warm press against her upper left thigh. She glanced out of her peripheral vision to see Danny's large hand being the cause of that warmth. It relaxed her somewhat, the tension slightly leaving her rigid frame.

"I'll start off with why I am here. As you know, I am Samantha Manson. I'm twenty years old and my best friend is a man named Tucker Foley. He is a co-worker of mine that was who I was with hours prior. I did accept the room here because I do need a place to stay while I attend my College courses here, also due to the fact that I do not get along at all with my parents, and they have never accepted me. I dress as I do because it gives me comfort. This is who I am, and I wouldn't change my appearance just to fit along with my parents views on how a proper lady should dress. But...the main reason why I accepted your room is because of my career. I am a journalist, I work for a Corporation in Florida, and the case I was assigned was to live with the Fenton family for a few months, maybe even a year and gather information on you and your unusual ghost-like powers." She felt Danny's hand clench against her jean clad thigh, could feel the anger rolling off him in waves, but true to his word he didn't speak, knowing she hadn't finished.

"Believe me when I say that I didn't believe you had any ghost powers that this was just a story given to me by my tyrant of a boss. I don't even know who he is; just that he wants your family's life ruined. He is real strict, and I couldn't refuse his offer...and since I wasn't aware of whom you all were, I accepted. He guaranteed me a pay raise and a new promotion. If he doesn't get his way, he's a real pain in the ass. But please know that ever since I've been getting to know you and your family and even though it's been a few days...I didn't intend for this to happen. I don't want to do this anymore." Uncharacteristic tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, her chest constricted painfully. "I ran because I don't know what I'm feeling for you, Danny. I can't make sense of what is right and wrong anymore. All I know is that you and your family mean something to me, something I haven't felt in so long. When I saw Valerie with you...I knew that I didn't belong here. And keeping my secret is something that just proves I shouldn't be here anymore. If I stay...all I will do is bring harm to the Fenton's. I just wanted to let you know everything before I leave for good." Her words died off as she had told Danny everything she believed he needed to know right now.

Her body was drenched in a sheet of ice; her body was like a statue, she couldn't move, she almost couldn't breathe. The tears in her eyes were about to overflow. The breeze from before was starting to pick up, the day had been slowly dying into the later hours and the sky was now painted a dark gray, smeared with specks of blue. The clouds were large and gray, hinting to the shifting of weather, perhaps some rain. As she sat there in the silence, she had felt Danny's hand still resting on her thigh. His hand was still there, and Sam choked back a sob. He wasn't saying anything, she was fearful that she had hurt him so much that he didn't know what to say, was too angry at her.

Exhaling heavily, she stood on shaky limbs. Wiping the sweat off her forehead with one of her hands, she hastily began walking, almost jogging down the stairs of the Fenton Tower. Danny just sat there, his ice-blue eyes distant with thought, his hand that had been resting previously on her thigh touching the ground, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. Why wouldn't he ever say the right thing in the moment? He slammed his head back against the railing, his eyes closing and a noise of frustration slipping through his nostrils.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to a presence, and his heart dropped, pushing away the fact that it could be Sam. Of course it couldn't be her, why would she come back so quickly after hurrying away? His mind and heart were still heavy with her words. He could slightly understand why she would take this job, it was for herself. He was just blinded by the anger that she would do it, it was wrong. To slime her way into a family and tear them apart just for a stupid story that at one point she hadn't even believed. He was infuriated that he had let her know about who he was. Yet, deep down he had a feeling that she would never expose his secret. She was the girl that worked hard, the right way, to get where she needed to go. Although he hardly knew Sam, he believed her to just be that kind of person. She had a big heart; she just hid it behind her actions and words. Her whole heart was caved in with walls.

It was her defense mechanism. Her own way to block out the harsh realities of life. Of the cruel world.

His light blue orbs opened to see his sister standing a few feet away from him. Ah, that was the culprit of the footsteps. He smiled warily at his sister, still feeling that same stab of guilt at the scar that ran down from her right eye towards the left side of her chin. He would never forgive himself for letting harm come to his sister, and as she stood there, her arms crossed, and staring down at him with those eyes that could look through him so well, he realized that he didn't want to make the same mistake again. He didn't want any harm to come to Sam too. And it dawned on him that if she left their home forever, her life would only spiral towards hell.

"I saw Sam on my way up here; you do realize that if she leaves, it will truly be for forever?" Danny sighed, slowly standing up to tug Jazz against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her frame.

"Yes. I won't let that happen."

"That's my little dork."

* * *

Sam stepped into her room, tossing her suitcase onto her bed, shoving back her hair in frustration. She held back her tears, not wanting to let out her emotions until she was back in Florida, drowning out her sorrows over horror movies. Or after a long, hot bath. Something that she wouldn't have to have much effort to do. Her plan was to pack her things, leave a cliché note to the Fenton's about her true intentions, and head off to her Corporation so that she could tell her boss that she was fed up with her case and wanted to drop it. To make sure that nobody bothered the Fenton's, to come up with a story that they really weren't what the rumors said was to be true.

She sniffled, running her hand over her nose, her nose scrunching up in the process at the disgusting gesture. She rolled her eyes, her feet tapping against the floor. She shuffled around the room, gathering all her belongings. Not that it was that much anyway, considering she hadn't really unpacked much since her suitcases had arrived. Just as she was about rip her comforter off her bed along with her sheets, a voice in the doorway halted her movements. Bastard.

"Why so hasty to leave, Samantha?" She didn't dare turn around. She scoffed, ignoring the voice taunting her, and kept her attention on the bed before her. She had moved her suitcase off the bed so that it was easier to remove. Her hands were shaking as she tried to tug the comforter off. No luck of course, considering that she had tucked it securely beneath the mattress. Curse her need to be tight and snug at night. She ignored the way she could hear his breathing approaching quicker. Ignored the way she could hear his feet pressing against the floor. She ignored the way his chest was almost pressed against her back. She even ignored his warm breath billowing against the back of her neck, causing the hairs to rise. She whirled around, her violet eyes blazing with frustration as she turned to face him, look him straight in the eye.

"Leave! Get out!" She shouted into his face, and he scowled. His hands gripped her wrists and suddenly she found herself being shoved onto the messy bed. He loomed above her, his knees on either side of her legs. He pinned her wrists down onto the bed, his hair looming around his face, casting shadows and giving his alluring blue eyes this haunted, eerie look. It scared her. Abhor stretched across his face, twisted his features. His eyebrows were drawn tightly together, creating creases in his forehead. Sam began to squirm, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Stop struggling, Sam! Stop fighting me! No matter what you do, I will not let you leave. I won't let anything harm you! I am not letting someone I care about get hurt again!" He snarled into her face, tears streaming down his cheeks, dropping onto her flushed cheeks. Sam froze, her heart picking up that familiar harsh rhythm in her ribcage. Danny didn't move, didn't even loosen his grip on her wrists. She could feel his nails leaving tiny crescent shaped marks into her wrists. But the pain didn't faze her. Slowly, she removed one of her hands from his grip, after a brief conflict, and she caressed his face. The pad of her thumb ran over the red cheek, wiping away the dripping water. His eyes bored into hers, two lost souls gazing into each other's hearts. Violet clashed with blue.

"I will protect you." He whispered softly, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. She could feel his labored breathing fan across her face. His wet eyelashes were tickling her eyebrows. Her violet eyes were slowly drawing to a close as his hands cupped her cheeks, his warm fingers bringing a weird heat to rest into the pit of her stomach. Her hands, now released, rested on his upper back, rubbing soothing circles. His mouth was mere inches from hers...almost touching. Almost. Just a bit more - until the sound of the doorbell sent Sam shooting up to collide with Danny's chest, he had moved his position just in time to not collide heads. His arms instinctively wrapped around her dainty waist. Her face pressed against the fabric of his upper piece of apparel.

Jazz's voice floated up to the shocked two young adults, and the words that reached her eardrums almost sent Sam into cardiac arrest. Her hair folded down over her face, her hands lay limp in her lap. Danny's arms protectively tightened around her. Jazz was talking to the one person that could ruin her life. For eternity.

"My my, Jasmine. I didn't know you were still here. Tell me, where is Daniel? He has a pawn I must destroy." Inside Danny's mind, the pieces clicked together. Vlad Masters, the man whom he had defeated, the man who had caused him to harm his sister. This evil man was Sam's boss.

* * *

Ah. I FINALLY updated. I feel so accomplished...and also a cockblocker.

I hope you enjoyed!

I don't own Danny Phantom.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Temptation:**_

_The thing about mistakes was that sometimes even when you knew something was a mistake...you made it anyway._

_/-/_

It only took a few seconds for Sam to register that three things were happening at too much of a rapid pace.

One was the icy feeling of fear trickling through her veins, churning her blood into ice water, due to the slight issue that her worst fears were suddenly coming to light. Her boss was here. In Amity Park. Looking for her.

Second was the realization that there was a very deep connection between her boss and the Fentons'. This wasn't just some piece of writing to help boost the sales production of their newspaper company. This was something personal and she was now right in the middle of this chaos.

The third was Danny shuffling off of her, his arms releasing her from his safe grip and his body moving hurriedly towards the door, anger spreading across his face and villainous intent swirling in the depths of those blue eyes. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were fading to white. Sam knew this wasn't going to end well, this was the pose of a man on a mission to beat the life out of someone.

It only took her a few minutes to readjust her clothes. Her shirt had risen up her abdomen, her hair was all mused and her makeup had smeared slightly in the process of their intense almost kiss. She swallowed the complicated mess of her life right now. Here she was, having tried to get away to protect this family and Danny had to screw everything up with his attractiveness. That and just that teeny issue that her boss was possibly psychotically insane. Over these few minutes it only took her a second to slide off of her bed and sprint after Danny, her fingertips hastily trying to grasp at the fabric of his shirt to hold him off from pounding her boss's face into the floor. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her amethyst eyes landed on her boss.

She had never seen him in person before. He was always barking his orders to an assistant, his right hand man that expressed all his intentions and made sure the business was kept running smoothly. She could honestly tell herself that his appearance didn't do anything to reassure herself that his intentions were solely for the sake of a writer's passion to get to the bottom of this peculiar case. His hair was slicked back, curling upwards at the end. It was colored a dark grey, one long white streak over the top of his scalp. His eyes were narrowed, a menacing midnight blue. His lips were pulled back in a sinister, calculating smirk as though this situation was utterly fantastic.

"Ah! There is Daniel. Samantha," His eyes darkened to an unreal shade of black as he drank her in. Her lips trembled a bit but she bit back her terror defiantly, a sneer working its way across her mouth slowly. "I think we have some things to discuss, don't you agree? Why don't we go for a little stroll." Sam shifted from one foot to the other, ignoring the worried look sprawled across Jazz's face. Danny was simply seething where he stood, his shoulders were shaking with fury. It only took a second for the words to slip past her lips after her lingering gaze moved away from Danny back towards her boss.

"Of course, sir." She exhaled breathlessly, moving painstakingly slow past Danny whose gaze she could feel boring into her shoulder blades as she made her way towards the front door, slipping her goose bump covered arms into her familiar jacket. Jazz was still moving her eyes from the one to the other, horror plastered in her eyes. She looked frozen, as if she couldn't speak. Had lost the ability to articulate any words. Danny was the same, his anger blinding all his humanistic abilities. Sam decided she needed to rectify this situation and the best way was to speak with her boss in the meantime while he cooled down. Her boss wouldn't do anything. Maybe. Perhaps at the moment.

Closing the door behind her once the two had departed, she crossed her arms stiffly across her chest. Her boss was dressed crisply in a black suit, a speckled dark blue tie, and bundled himself into his heavy black jacket. His face seemed to be permanently glued with this self-satisfied gloating smirk. As if he had found the best present in the world and was ready to rip into it. He moved a few paces in front of her, and she had nothing to do but follow him, all the while glaring holes into the fabric of his jacket.

"Tell me something, Samantha." He crooned, his voice ladled with mocking curiosity. "What is so hard about gathering information about this family, hm? You have a simple task. It's a good thing I was alerted that you needed to be reaffirmed on the complications that might arise if you don't do as you're told."

Sam froze as he turned towards her on the deserted street they had found themselves on. Menace was prickling in the depths of his hues, his mouth quirked at the corner. His hands which she realized were gloved were clasped neatly together in front of him. Suddenly, his arms latched out and gripped her arms like a vice. She could feel his hands grasping her skin way too tightly, trying to apply bruises she knew would appear.

"If you don't get your head out of the stars, I'll personally see to it that all of this will merely appear as a dream. Get back to work." His breath fanned out across her face, an acrid odor of musty cloves and a hint of whiskey. Seeing the trepidation work its' way onto her face he released her, departing with the last word. Not as though she had the strength to muster any response.

"Don't get too involved with Daniel. You're not worthy."

* * *

The reddish blush on her bare triceps was gleaming under the florescent lights of the bathroom. The color was blurred slightly due to the tears brimming in her eyes. Swallowing thickly her fingertips hesitantly traced the bruises that were surely going to show soon. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her pale skin, the dark purple etched beneath her eyes.

Her shirt lay on top of the sink counter, clad in her jeans and her lace black bra as she examined her soon to be dis-coloring of her skin. Her chest was heaving slowly as though she was out of breath and desperately trying to suffice for air. She would be lying if she didn't say that she was scared shitless. But even though his threats still lingered in her mind, she couldn't give up on this family.

Perhaps for now she would have to lay low for a bit, maybe try and formulate a plan but at the moment her thoughts were so dysfunctional and she was having a hard time trying to think coherently.

After their stimulating conversation he had departed with the warning he would be watching her every movement, and if she made one step out of line he would make sure that she wouldn't write again, and that he would personally finish this crazy whirlwind of a task.

When had all of this changed so drastically? Just a few hours ago she had been as ready as ever to leave but Danny had been so hell-bent on keeping her there. The remembrance of his warm hands gripping her skin, his lips almost just _almost _making that decent upon her own made her cheeks flush and she frowned. This was so silly of her. Getting herself so involved with a male who had so much going on in his life. Now there were the complications of deciding if this was all worth it. She groaned in frustration.

She was such a freaking mess.

Her hands moved shakily to thread through her hair, yanking slowly on the dark strands before her hands gripped the edges of the counter. Taking a second to inhaled deeply and collect her thoughts, she reached down to grab her shirt, pulling it back over her head just in time for the bathroom door to creak open slowly.

"Sam?" His hesitant voice broke her self loathing and her eyes rested on him as he stepped into the bathroom, glancing over her for any signs of distress.

When she had come back inside after her talk with her boss, she had taken one look at Danny's face - he had looked so livid but at the same time relieved that she had come back seemingly safe, unharmed. Jazz was thrilled and they both made movement from where they were reclined on the sofa towards her but she smiled wearily and muttered that she needed a few minutes to herself in the bathroom.

"Don't even have the decency to knock?" She quipped, her voice a bit raspy. She was exhausted. The smile that she threw in his direction didn't quite reach her eyes. Noticing the way his eyes darkened with unease he chuckled a bit uneasily, perhaps understanding that she wasn't quite ready to discuss what had happened. How her boss knew them all so in depth.

"Well you've been in here for a while. Wanted to make sure you were alright." As her violet eyes met with his own blue ones, her heart began to hammer inside of her chest and she felt as though someone had flicked a switch on inside of her. In a matter of seconds the atmosphere had changed at those words that slipped out. Her palms were starting to grow warm, her whole frame drenched with this sudden overwhelming and sweltering heat.

His eyes were smoldering, as though there were a million dirty thoughts etched into his mind. His gaze rested onto her lips which slightly parted and he took a few steps towards her. She backed up against the sink, her eyes widening a smidgen as one of his hands lifted to entangle itself into her hair, his fingertips twisting the thin strands between them.

He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, his body mere inches from being pressed up against her own. Up close she noticed he himself looked as though he was dead on his feet. The blue eyes of his seemed a bit washed out as though someone had taken an eraser and tried to do away with the striking depth of blue. Dark circles were prominent beneath his eyes, his lips were chapped a bit of dried blood on the corner of his mouth from biting down too hard. His chin had accumulated a fair amount of stubble.

His breath fanned across her face and the odor she had been attacked with earlier was erased with his scent; this calming mint and a mix of the aroma of coffee and for some reason kiwi. His other hand inched and rested on her hip, his fingertips sliding beneath her hip to press across the bare skin of her hip. Her breath hitched and she flung herself on him.

All her worries, her terrible fantasies about the implications of her actions withered as her hands slid along his neck to fist into his hair and she pressed her lips against his own. His mouth parts with anticipation and fireworks blow off inside of her. Like something finally erupted, her body being doused with fire, this force of arousal.

She groans eagerly, his hips pressing against her own, pushing her body roughly against the sink. His tongue flirts along her lower lip, dancing dangerously close to slipping into her mouth. He grunts roughly both his hands moving to slide beneath her shirt, pressing against the bare skin of her lower back. He's all force, his body against her own, his mouth moving against hers as thought she is water that he has been deprived of for days.

It's all too fast.

The way their breaths are mingling, the way her eyes are closing and her head is tilting backwards as his lips move downwards to plant chaste kisses along the skin. As her hands inch their way downwards to press against his back he takes that moment to pull away, his chest heaving, his cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes so heavily lidded with arousal and he whispers, "What are you _doing _to _me, _Sam?"

Hearing the words was like being doused with a bucket of frigid water. Sam shoves Danny off of her, suddenly feeling as thought she might throw up. Her fingers yank her shirt down and she bolts out of the bathroom leaving a stunned hormonal boy to wonder what the hell just happened.

She was such a fucking mess. Hearing him say that was like a slap to her face. What was she doing to him, indeed? She was supposed to be writing a story, not throwing away all abandon and letting her emotions get in the way. Oh. God. She couldn't do this to him. No, she couldn't. This was crazy. Why had she allowed it to progress like that? She wanted him. Too badly. She craved him, and she could tell by his movements that he craved her as well. Her self control was slipping.

Wiping her mouth and being overpowered with the overwhelming sense of wanting to cry she stumbled into her room, gasping at the small sob that worked its way out of her. Why did this have to happen to her? Sliding to the floor with a thump she buried her face in her hands.

He was going to be her downfall.

At that realization she sighed knowing that letting her emotions get the best of her wasn't going to help solve her problems. Trying to avoid him wasn't going to help either. As she stood, unstable, determined to speak with what had transpired she was interrupted by the meaning behind her problems standing in her doorway.

"Hear me out, Sam. Please. Just...come to my room, alright? Just to talk." His voice was filled with such a plea, that she sighed and nodded in response.

She might as well fight her inner demons, the only way to get past this was to realize that Daniel Fenton was one person who wasn't going to let her slip away from him.

Was that really such a bad thing? She was starting to doubt that it was.

* * *

His room was dark, that was the first thing that came to mind as she stepped inside. His walls were a morbid pale gray blue. The floors were a tiled box brown. His bed pressed against the wall across from the doorway, a pale gray blue bead spread plastered haphazardly against it. The two pillows were tilted at different angles. White sheets peeked from the bottom of his bed, almost touching the floor. An end table was on the left side of his bed, a black lamp and an alarm clock resting upon it.

A dresser was pressed against the end of his bed. An open window was next to his bed, with a windowsill where one could sit on it. Another window was on the other side of the bed, up higher and closed. An open closet was off to the right showing boxes and shoes lined along the bottom and a variety of clothes on all different kinds of hangers. A few posters were scattered on his walls. Above a desk on the left side of the small room of his was a two way connected shelf. The top was stuffed with tons of books, the bottom had a few trinkets. A trophy or two.

His desk was littered with open and closed textbooks, a printer towards the back side. His laptop was half-way closed, a screensaver bouncing around. A cup full of pens and highlighters of the sort was beside a stack of folders and binders. The drawers, some opened and some closed seemed to all be stuffed with things. A blue highlighter was resting on one of the open books.

Danny stepped into his room and plopped himself down on his bed. Sam sat at the very end as far away as she could from him and stared at him, trying not to remember the way he tasted against her lips. He seemed to be struggling with something as he sighed exasperatedly and ran his hand through his messy dark hair.

"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you, hell, I'm sorry I advanced on you like that, Sam. I..." He trailed off when she interrupted him.

"Don't be sorry." She mustered the courage to speak. "I was just...caught a bit off guard. Danny, I'm just scared. Alright? I don't want know what the hell this is anymore!" She snapped, everything falling down around her. She hated that he was trying to attack the walls she had so carefully constructed around herself.

"Sam." She glanced up at him as he moved towards her, pausing when she shook her head and he smiled just a little. "I'm not going to touch you, I promise."

"That's the problem. I _want _you to. But you _can't_. Because this isn't just some silly thing where this is just a catfight with another woman, my career is on the line here, Fenton. My life is on the line. Your lives are in the process of being flipped all out of order and I just can't do _this _with you. It's not fair. Atleast not to you right now. Please. I need to get this all under control because I'm going freaking insane and I don't know how to handle this. I'm scared and I just wish that all this would go away!" She hissed.

"Sam. Wait. Did Vlad threaten you? Why are you so scared, what did he say to you, Sam?" Danny's voice was painted with that familiar air of fury, his eyes were so determined as she glanced up at him and sighed, relaying everything that had been expressed to her.

"I can handle this, Danny. Please. Don't get involved. I just need to stay away from you for right now, alright?"

"No."

"Yes. This is only going to get worse if you try to keep pushing your way into whatever the hell this is turning out to be."

"Sam. Don't you get it? I don't care about the threats he's making. We can handle this. My family can handle all of this, we can take care of you. I care about you. Why won't you let anyone near you?"

She could feel her heart tightening again inside of her chest, her breaths constricting making it painfully hard to breathe as she tried to process everything he was saying. His presence there beside her was making it extremely difficult for her to get her thoughts together.

"I-" Before she could finish, the familiar chime of Maddie's voice rang through the house announcing that dinner was ready. Sam wasn't more grateful for the opportunity to escape then right then. She needed some time to herself, to think.

* * *

Dinner had been quiet.

Sam hadn't talked much at all. Danny was busy steaming over his thoughts and what Sam assumed was his aggravation at not being able to ever finish a conversation or anything with her.

Jazz was absentmindedly pushing around her food, her eyes lidded with the clouding of her thoughts. Maddie, oblivious to everything that had happened was cheerfully chewing her steak. Jack as well was shoveling food into his mouth and trying to make conversations but letting it go to just continue eating as he noticed nobody was making much effort.

When it was over, Sam had rushed to place her dishes in the sink and stepped outside into the frigid cold night. The air swirled around her and she found herself walking towards the backyard where she had first encountered Danny and his annoying attitude. Sighing and shivering in her tee shirt she slumped down onto the ground, her eyes staring up at the sky.

The sound of footsteps didn't faze her as she felt someone plop themselves down beside her.

Danny.

She felt him place his coat around her shoulders and his hand pressed against the grass that was inches away from her thigh. He was sitting beside her, too close for comfort but she didn't make any comment as they both sat there in silence and just watched the dark sky, the stars trying to shine.

"This isn't going to go away, Sam." He muttered, breaking her out of her half-asleep staring contest with the sky. She turned slightly towards him and saw his eyes imploring, that spark of determination dancing in his hues. "I told you I wasn't going to let any harm come to you."

Sam was utterly confused and she frowned as she tried to understand what he was talking about. Noticing that she was too tired to understand, he pulled the jacket off her shoulders and his fingertips prodded the bruises that had appeared on her skin. _Oh_. Crap, she realized as he leaned closer towards her, his hair tickling beneath her nose.

"It's fine, relax, Danny." She whispered.

"No. I'm going to do something about this."

And with that, Sam knew that her life was about to get way more out of control then she had planned. It was going to be a lot more difficult trying to keep Danny away from her. It was going to be a lot more difficult trying to protect his family all on her own.

It was going to be a lot more difficult to push down her feelings for him.

* * *

_I've missed this story. So much._

_Hopefully this chapter made up for it's absence, somewhat._

_Things are slowly clicking into place, hopefully the plot will thicken even more._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_I don't own Danny Phantom._

_/- Ink Kissed. _


End file.
